Sempre Te Amei
by talitabells1
Summary: Ela sente nojo só de ouvir aquele nome,todo dia ela se pergunta o porque de ainda o amar mesmo sabendo de tudo que ele fez pra ela. Ele todo dia lembra da burrada que fez com que seu unico e verdadeiro amor fosse embora.
1. Prologo

**PREFÁCIO**

Meu nome **Isabella Mary Swan**, atualmente tenho 26 anos, apanhei muito da vida mais agora é minha vez de bater. Tenho uma filha de 3 aninhos seu nome é Nessi eu lutei muito pra poder dar tudo de bom pra minha filha e não me arrependo do que tive que fazer pra chegar onde eu estou hoje.

Atualmente trabalho em uma agência de moda uma das mais badalas de Nova York,mais eu ainda me lembro porque eu estou aqui,devo tudo isso as pessoas que me humilharam,e transformaram a minha vida em uma merda mais hoje mesmo sabendo de tudo que eu sofri no passado,eu posso disser que eu dei a volta por cima.

O meu pai era um bêbado que batia em mim e na minha mãe, depois de muito apanhar eu e minha mãe resolvemos fugir para los Angeles quando eu tinha apenas 12 anos, depois disso eu nunca mais vi meu pai,quando eu tinha 17 anos conheci o pai da minha filha **Edward Anthony Masen Cullen**,o homem que destrói qualquer amor que existia dentro de mim o filha da puta que arruinou meus sonhos.

Eu nem tenho coragem de olhar nos olhos da minha filha, toda vez que ela me pergunta _"mamãe cadê o papai_" o que eu vou dizer pra ela. Quando minha vida era um mar de rosas tudo estava perfeito o meu mundo caio eu descubro que tudo não passo de um sonho e eu fui uma otária, que mesmo vendo tudo acontecer nunca percebi nada.

Minha mãe morreu um ano depois que minha filha nasceu, à única família que tenho hoje é a minha filha, por ela eu faria **qualquer coisa**, ela é a única coisa que me mantém de pé todos os dias, pra que eu possa lutar e continuar tentando manter a esperança dentro de mim.

A única coisa que realmente me deixaria feliz, era poder olhar nos olhos do Edward mais uma única vez e disser que a otária que ele enganou subiu na vida e nunca precisou dele pra nada,eu queria poder humilhado e jogar na cara dele o meu ódio e o nojo que eu sinto dele.

*** **TUDO BEM, SEI QUE VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ ENTENDENDO NADA E SE PERGUNTANDO DE ONDE VEIO TODO ESSE ÓDIO ENTRE MIM E O ,ESSA É UMA LONGA HISTÓÃO,RELAXA E VAMOS VOLTAR UM POUQUINHO NO TEMPO,ACHO QUE TRÊS ANOS ATRÁS ESTA BOM...**

Notas finais:

**NÃO DEIXEM DE COMENTAR, PRECISO MUITO SABER O QUE ESTÃO ACHANDO. É IMPORTANTE!**


	2. Noivado

**Capitulo 1- Noivado** 3 Anos traz......

"obrigado Alice adorei o vestido"-Alice me deu um lindo vestido tomara que caia com pedrinhas, e toda vez que a luz batia o vestido só ficava mais deslumbrante.

"Bella não precisa agradecer, vai vestir logo não quero chegar atrasada"-ela disse me empurrando pra dentro do banheiro.

Hoje é a minha festa de noivado eu estou muito nervosa, vai ter muita gente lá e também vou contar para meu noivo que estou grávida, meu nervos estão à flor da pele, quero ver a cara dele quando eu contar.

Alice é a minha cunhada e melhor amiga esse vestido que ela me deu vai ficar perfeito, coloquei o vestido e fiquei me admirando no espelho alguns segundo realmente tenho que dar o braço a torce mesmo a Alice sendo super exagerada ela tem um bom gosto.

"Bella sai desse banheiro logo"-Alice me chamava "Ainda tenho que te maquiar".

Sai do banheiro, Alice já estava impaciente começou a arrumar meu cabelo, ele amarou e fez um traçando pretendendo com alguns grampos, estava realmente lindo.

"Alice eu não quero a maquiagem só um batonzinho"-tentei persuadi-la a não me encher de maquiagem.

"nada disso, eu vou te maquiar de qualquer jeito acho bom você ficar parada"-não da mesmo pra discutir com ela. Deixe ela me usar de Barbie cobaia, ela ficou uns trinta minutos me maquiando e nem quis me dar o espelho para eu ver como estava.

Nesse momento mamãe entrou no quarto trazendo uma caixinha de veludo nas mãos ela estava linda com um vestido azul balone, o cabelo solto, quem tivesse conhecido ela no passado jamais sonharia que ela se tornaria essa grande mulher que é hoje.

Ela depositou a caixinha em minhas mãos.

"é pra você"-ela disse com os olhos lagrimejados. Abri a caixinha lá dentro tinha uma presilha na forma de uma rosa era lindo, no lugar das pétalas havia esmeraldas, meus olhos ficaram lagrimejados era um presente magnífico.

"mãe não precisava, eu nem sei o que dizer"-eu disse admirando meu presente.

"não precisa dizer nada é pra você usar hoje à noite, nesse momento especial"-ela sorriu e saio do quarto. "perfeito"-Alice colocou em meus cabelos.

"Pronto pode olhar no espelho" Nossa me surpreendi ela fez um ótimo trabalho e nem exagerou na maquiagem, Alice ta conseguindo me surpreender.

"Alice ficou divino, você é ótima cunhadinha"-eu disse a abraçando. "agora vamos, não vai querer chegar tarde na sua própria festa"-ela disse toda empolgada.

Alguns minutos depois Jasper o namorado da Alice chegou para buscar a gente, minha mãe estava transbordando de felicidade, eu não via a hora de contar pra todo mundo que eu estava grávida era ao momento mais feliz da minha vida, queria que o pai da minha filha fosse o primeiro a saber.

Alice se sentou na frente enquanto conversava com Jasper,eu fiquei abraçada com minha mãe ela era a única pessoa que eu tinha e lutou ao meu lado pra me dar tudo, ela é desenhista de moda desde que viemos pra los Angeles e com o sucesso que ela esta fazendo nossas vidas mudaram radicalmente.

Meus olhos lagrimejavam só de pensar em tudo que ela passou para me dar essa vida tudo que lutamos eu não quero lembrar disso hoje, em uma noite tão especial minha festa de noivado.

A mansão dos Cullens estava linda, muito bem iluminada eu nunca esperaria que tivesse tantas pessoas uns **500 convidados**, provavelmente todos amigos da família.

Os Cullens têm uma empresa de advocacia uma das mais prestigiadas, Carlisle e um homem de negócios mais dedica sua vida pela sua bela família, Esme é como uma segunda mãe pra mim sempre dedicada e amorosa.

"oi Bella você esta linda"-ela disse vindo me cumprimentar. "muito obrigada Esme você também esta linda"-eu disse a abraçando.

Carlisle venho me cumprimentar seguido por um rapaz forte e robusto,e nunca tinha o visto olhei pra ele tentando me lembrar mais não veio em minha memória,eu me lembraria se conhecesse uma pessoa desse tamanho.

" a minha indelicadeza esse é Emmett meu sobrinho"- Carlisme me apresentou. Emmett veio e me deu um braço apertado muito apertado mesmo.

"eai Bella animada?"-ele me perguntou todo empolgado me soltando.

"muito"-sorri.

Minha mãe agora estava conversando com Esme, Emmett e Carlisle foram conversar com alguns conhecidos, Alice tinha sumido com o Jasper nem preciso ser inteligente pra saber para que então resolvi procurar meu noivo.

Procurei por todos os cantos já estava entrando em desespero quando o encontro conversando com a Tânia perto da piscina, eu particularmente odeio ela mais como ela e sobrinha da Esme então trato ela com a maior _**"Educação"**_.

Quando ela percebeu minha aproximação, foi embora apenas acenando pra mim e eu respondi com um sorriso forçado.

"Oi Amor"-eu disse toda sorridente pro Edward.

"Oi você esta linda"-ela me olhou por um longo segundo. Ele estava muito lindo,seus cabelos ainda molhados eu sentia o cheiro da sua colônia no ar,os seus olhos sempre continham um brilho que me chamava atenção,só de pensar que aquilo tudo era meu eu senti uma euforia me dominar por dentro.

"Vamos dançar?"-ele me convidou com um sorriso no rosto.

"Mais lá dentro esta muito cheio"-eu constatei ele sabe como eu odeio tumulto.

"Podemos dançar aqui a luz da lua"-não tinha como eu negar um pedido desse.

Estendeu sua mão para mim, eu a peguei sem pensar duas vezes, ele me envolveu pela cintura,e ficamos ali no jardim embalados pela musica que vinha da mansão,o jardim era incrível cheio de flores lindas Esme concertesa tinha bom gosto e cuida muito bem de tudo,o cheiro floral no ar era magnífico.

Eu achei aquele momento perfeito para poder contar que eu estava **grávida**, como seria sua reação ele sempre me disse que queria ter muitos filhos um sorriso se formou em meu rosto em saber que eu começaria uma família com o homem que eu amo que faz parte de mim

"Edward eu tenho uma surpresa"-sussurrei são pé de seu ouvido depositando um beijo ali.

"uma surpresa!"-ele me olhou tentando descobrir o que era.

"Edward eu ...." Seu celular começou a tocar então eu esperei ,ele atendeu.

"Alô?"-quem seria.

"é você já vou"-já vai mais eu queria tanto dividir esse momento com ele.

Ele guardou o celular no bolso da calça, e olhou pra mim eu já havia entendido mais uma vez o telefone toca e ele tem que minhas mão e depositou um beijo.

"Bella me espere aqui eu já volto"-depositou um selinho em meus lábios e foi sem nem se quer me dar à oportunidade de falar nada.

Andei um pouco pelo jardim esperando que ele volta-se, então resolvi me sentar à beira da piscina, tirei os sapatos e coloquei os pés na água e fiquei fitando o nada, a água estava quente isso me relaxava os minutos foram passando e nada do Edward voltar eu já estava achando que ele esqueceu de mim.

Recoloquei meus sapatos e voltei pra mansão, procurei por todos os cantos e nada dele, meu coração já estava acelerado, então resolvi procurar Alice, ela estava sentada no colo do Jasper os dois rindo a toa será que eu devo ir lá a eu vou mesmo.

"Alice você sabe onde o Edward esta?"-perguntei.

"eu vi ele subindo as escadas..."

"obrigada"-nem dei tempo dela falar mais nada. Passei pela sala cheia de pessoas que eu nem conhecia, pra mim não fez diferença ignoralás, subi as escadas correndo já fazia uma hora que eu estava procurando ele.

Fui direto pro seu quarto, achei que seria o lugar mais provável pra ele estar. A porta estava meio aberta quando eu ia abrir a porta, ouvi vozes conversando era... Edward e a Tânia. Parei minha mão no ar e comecei a ouvir a conversa.

".... Tânia seja paciente"-paciente com o que,eu não estava entendendo nada.

"Edward eu não tenho paciência eu quero que você se casse comigo, não com esse songa"-ela disse entre dente, a mais eu vou dar uma sura nela.

"eu vou me casar com ela, porque e uma das condições do meu pai para mim poder a sumir a empresa depois que eu assumir a empresa me separo dela e a gente pode ficar juntos, sabe que eu amo você"-ele disse pra ela pude ver um sorriso em seu rosto.

"mais porque você não se casa comigo mesmo assim poderá assumir a empresa?"-eu também queria saber isso.

"é complica mais pra resumir, minha família gosta dela e você e minha prima minha mãe nunca aceitaria isso, ela é muito conservadora."-ele disse suspirando.

As lagrimas caiam de meu rosto,como ele podia ter me usado desse jeito,o meu sonho estava se tornando um pesadelo, ele disse que sempre me amou e derepente eu ouvi ele disser essas coisas,meu coração estava em pedaços como eu pude imaginar que Edward Cullen se apaixonaria por uma pessoa tão insignificante como eu alguém que não tinha nem um valor em suas mãos.

Eu fui apenas mais uma marionete em suas mãos, ele me usaria e depois me jogaria fora como se eu não fosse nada,ele me usou pra ter poder e dinheiro, as únicas palavras que conseguia ouvir era ele dizendo que amava ela e não a mim.

Minhas pernas fraquejavam, me apoiei na parede para ter forças, eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa isso não podia ficar assim, eu faria isso por essa criança que estava dentro de mim que não merecia um pai desses.

Coloquei minha mão sobre minha barriga e naquele momento eu sobe que eu faria isso por essa criança que estava dentro de mim. Respirei fundo, e sequei minhas lágrimas nesse exato momento morreu a menina que havia dentro de mim e nasceu a mulher que eu teria que me tornar.

Entrei no quarto a cena era chocante eles estava transando, ela estava nua sobre ele como ele teve coragem de fazer isso comigo justamente hoje no nosso noivado, os dois fizeram cara de espanto como se tivessem visto um se levantaram se cobrindo com um lençol.

"Bella não é nada disso que você esta pensando eu....."-ele tentou se justificar.

"eu não estou pensando nada estou vendo, não precisão parar a songa aqui só veio avisar que o noivado acabou e o casamento já era "-eu disse com nojo dele.

"Bella eu ...."-ele ainda tentava falar. Tânia estava tarada atrás dele, eu pude ver um sorriso em seu rosto,eu me segurei pra não voar em seu pescoço e arrancar cada fio de cabelo da cabeça nela até ela ficar desfigurada.

"Acho melhor eu me retirar pra vocês poderem continuarem"-sai sem dizer nada.

Não tinha mais o que dizer,meu coração estava em pedaços mesmo assim eu fui lá com a cabeça erguida,e me fiz de forte eu tinha muitas coisas pra dizer mais preferi me calar pra que não visse a minha dor. Desci as escadas correndo, sem olhar pra traz todos me olhavam alguém em agarrou pelo braço, quando eu já estava no fim da escada me virei era Edward envolvido pelo lençol.

"Temos que conversar"-ele disse me puxando Eu dei um tapa na cara dele, com toda minha força.

Nesse instante todo mundo ficou olhando pra nós a musica parou e nos tornamos o centro das atenções.

"Eu não tenho nada pra conversar"-puxei meu braço.

Dessi o resto das escadas,e todos me olhavam olhei pro palco e tive uma idéia enquanto Edward continuava parado na escada. Subi no palco e peguei um microfone agora ele vai descobrir quem é Isabella Swan.


	3. Coração partido

**Capítulo 2 - Coração Partido**

Subi no palco e peguei um microfone agora ele vai descobrir quem é Isabella Swan, todos me olhavam um silencio prevaleceu,agora eu vou revelar quem realmente é Edward Cullen.

"Boa noite quero agradecer a todos que vieram aqui pra bajular os Cullen"-fui o mais sarcástica possível, hora do show. Todos me olhavam pasmos. "Só queria dizer que não haverá mais casamento nenhum."-comecei a andar de um lado pro outro do palco.

"Bella desse daí você esta louca."-Edward falou pra mim do topo da escada agora ela já estava de calça, e com uma camisa, pelo menos isso.

"CALA A BOCA! e só ouvi"-comecei a andar de um lado pro outro no palco. "Edward Cullen é um miserável que me usou e depois pretendia me jogar fora, nesse exato momento eu peguei ele comendo a prima dele no quarto, fazendo juras de amor"

"Edward você não fez isso"-Carlisle o repreendeu ele não respondeu.

"Ah, fez sim todo esse tempo que ele esteve comigo foi só fachada pra poder comer a priminha, toda vez que ele saia às pressas ele estava com ela, ele nunca me amou foi tudo uma mentira, a mais cadê a Tânia ela também merece parabéns por me fazer de ótaria, aposto que todos sabiam menos eu"- segurei uma lágrima.

"Bella vem desse daí vamos conversar"-Alice me disse.

"Alice você sabia, olha nos meus olhos e me diz que não sabia, eu confiei em vocês, eu realmente gostava de vocês como fui ingênua em achar que eu podia ser feliz e esquecer tudo que eu já vivi, os Cullen são o pior tipo de pessoas que já conheci na minha vida todos me enganaram"-nesse momento já havia varias lagrimas no meu rosto.

Sequei todas as lagrimas, Alice me puxou do palco todos ainda estavam de boca aberta, vi Tânia saindo pela porta da frente empurrei Alice e corri atrás daquela cadela.

"Bella não"-ouvi Alice gritar.

Mais já era tarde demais agora era minha vez, eu ia dar uma surra nela por todas as vezes que ela riu de mim.

"Tânia a festa ainda não acabou"-eu disse a segurando pelo braço.

"ta bravinha porque perdeu o noivo pra mim"-suas palavras saíram cuspidas.

Eu não me contive, dei um soco na cara dela com toda minha força o nariz dela começou a sangrar, ela me agarrou pelos cabelos eu segurei os delas com toda minha força eu não estava fazendo aquilo pelo Edward mais sim por mim, que fui manipulada dessa forma banal.

Caímos no chão começamos a rolar de um lado pro outro, eu chutei sua barriga a prendendo entre minhas pernas soltei seu cabelo, comecei a bater na sua cara revezando entre tapas e socos, ela tentou defender o rosto com as mãos nesse momento ela me envolveu com as pernas me prendendo forte contra seu corpo,mais eu tentei me libertar.

Nesse comento vários pessoas saíram da casa vindo em nossa direção, eu bati nela o Maximo que pude aranhando até mordendo essa vagabunda, começamos a rolar em direção a piscina,de repente caímos dentro da água,eu ouvia os gritos frenéticos de minha mãe,a água me inundava me soltei de Tânia tentei subir a superfície mais eu não sabia nadar meu corpo só se afundava cada vez mais.

Alguém pulou na piscina me puxando pra superfície fechei os olhos, tentando me manter calma, depois me colocou no chão ao lado da piscina abri os olhos era o Edward quem havia me tirado da água ,Emmett tinha tirado a Tânia da piscina Esme já estava descabelada não sabia o que fazer.

"Eu não acredito nisso,como vocês puderam se rebaixar"-Esme berrava "Edward como você teve coragem de brincar assim com as pessoas"-ela começou a chorar ,Carlisle veio e a levou pra dentro.

Alice deu um tapa na cara da Tânia nesse momento.

"Sua vagabunda, vai embora e não volte mais"-Alice foi atrás de Esme que estava numa situação de dar dó, ela realmente não merecia tudo isso. Ao passar por nós ela deu um olhar de desaprovação para o irmão.

Me levantei minhas roupas molhada Edward me deu seu casaco,eu olhei pra ele o fitando,estava morrendo de frio peguei seu casaco ele se inclinou sobre meu corpo,quase me dando um beijo,eu reuni o pingo de dignidade que eu ainda tinha e o empurrei pra piscina ,ele caio e eu sai dando risadas.

Minha mãe me abraçou me levando pra longe dali, pedi pro Jasper nos levar embora não olhei para traz deixei tudo ali morto e enterrado, eu teria que recomeçar tudo outra vez.

Ele nos deixou enfrente a nossa casa ninguém falou nada o caminho todo, minha mãe me manteve do seu lado me abraçando, e Jasper foi embora.

"Bella eu não sei o que disser... '-minha mãe estava chorando.

"não precisa dizer nada, eu vou tomar um banho e trocar de roupa depois a gente conversa."-eu apenas não queria que ela me visse chorar mais,dei um beijo em sua bochecha.

Subi as escadas, entrei no banheiro arranquei aquele vestido molhado entrei no banheiro, deixei a água quente tocar minha pele minha pernas não tinham mais força,eu cai de joelho então cedi novamente as lágrimas,abracei meus joelhos e fiquei ali um bom tempo,tentando não pensar em tudo que aconteceu.

Minha mãe entrou no banheiro vendo minha situação,ela desligou a água e me abraçou bem forte eu continuava chorando,minhas lágrimas não paravam.

Ela me enrolou na toalha e me levou pro quarto,eu estava grávida ele viria atrás de mim eu tinha certeza eu precisava ir embora .Eu não queria ouvir uma palavra que viesse dele.

"mãe eu quero ir pra Nova York!"-afirmei enquanto vestia meu pijama.

"Bella eu só vou pra lá semana que vem"-ela disse,mais isso não servia eu precisava ir logo.

Minha mãe tinha uma proposta de emprego ótima lá ela já havia planeja ir depois do casamento, havia até comprado um apartamento.

"mãe eu to grávida"-falei de uma vez pra convencê-la. "preciso ir embora amanhã,eu não quero que ninguém saiba por favor."

Ela pareceu pensativa,eu falei tudo na lata eu não queria aquele nojento perto dessa criança.

"se você que assim eu vou comprar as passagens pela internet,você viaja amanhã sedo,fica no meu apartamento eu vou assim que eu arrumar tudo por aqui...eu vou ser vovó"-ela fraquejou na ultima parte.

'uma vovó muito gata "-eu disse

Nos abraçamos ela saio do quarto, me deixando descansar,deitei minha cabeça no travesseiro,tentando apenas esquecer de tudo e ter a chance de recomeçar,passei a mão na minha barriga pensando como tudo aconteceu rápido.

**"Um sonho que se tornou Pesadelo"**

Eu nunca tive rancor mais eu tinha que deixar a menina boa morrer,pra que a menina má fosse ouvida. Talvez se eu não tivesse sido tão inocente nada disso tivesse acontecido.  
Seguei minhas lágrimas e disse pra mim mesma aqui nasce uma nova Isabella a mulher que aprendeu apanhando da vida.


End file.
